Please Stay
by Elizabeth1110
Summary: John Bates is a wealthy business owner, looking for someone to look after his precious daughter. Anna Smith is a young woman looking for employment to get back on her feet, after a tragic event left her almost broken. What happens when the two meet? Rated T for now but it may change. X
John Bates glared at the woman in front of him. "So you have no experience with children at all? Why do you think you would be suitable for this post?" Honestly, he didn't know why he was doing this. He would be perfectly happy to look after Thea himself. "Well, I do like children, and your child seems very sweet." The woman explained. "Also, I would like to get to know you better." She smiled flirtatiously. John groaned. Another woman who was out only to get him and his money. He had thought that finding a babysitter would be easy. Obviously not. "I think you misunderstood my question. I asked you why you were suited to the job, not why you want it. I am sorry to say that Thea is the reason I am here, and I do not think that you are up to the task of taking care of her. I am sorry for wasting your time." He commented, before walking to her to the door. The woman's eyes were downcast as she left, and John felt a stab of sympathy rush through him. Still, he couldn't leave his daughter with a gold digger everyday.

Once the failed candidate had left, John returned to his seat. His office was one of the nicest in London, with a view of the river Thames. A picture of his daughter was the only personal thing on his desk. He had thrown all the others away. The next applicant was due in two minutes, so John started to read through her portfolio. She was called Anna Smith, and was twenty two. She was petite, and exceptionally pretty. She had graduate from Cambridge, with a degree in business. Why was an educated woman like her was going in for a position as a babysitter? John had no idea. Surely there were better things for her to do with her life.

Bang! The knock on the door jolted John out of his daydream. This would be her. "Come in." He called out. Timidly, the door opened, and Anna Smith stepped in. Her picture did not do her justice. She had much bluer eyes in real life, and her pale complexion was even more angelic. Her blonde hair curled down to her ribcage, and her lips were turned upwards in a smile. "Miss Smith, please have a seat." John shook her hand before walking her over to the sofa. She smelt like coconut and lemons, and he longed to bury his face in her hair to breathe in her delicious scent. Anna already seemed perfect.

"So…" John began. "Do you have any experience working with children?" He really hoped that this went well. "I do. I looked after my seven year old sister for a year when I first started going to university. My aunt looks after her now. I believe she's the same age as Thea." Anna's voice was rich, and John felt himself being drawn in. He needed to control himself. "Yes, Thea turns eight in two months. May I ask why you looked after your sister?"

"Erm…" Anna stuttered. "There was an incident, and social services thought it would be best if my sister lived with me until after my Aunt got back from her trip to the seychelles."

"I'm sorry for prying." John murmured. "I noticed that you got a degree in business. Why didn't you go up that career branch?" This was what he was curious about. Anna Smith was clearly very smart, and beautiful. He couldn't understand why she would choose to babysit his daughter over a bright career where she could earn ten times what he would pay her.

"After looking after Nicole, I realised how much I loved working with children. Business isn't exactly how what I though I'd do with my life. One of my friends saw your advert in the paper, and being employed by you sounds a whole lot more enjoyable than being employed by one of the people off The Apprentice." Anna smiled. John laughed out loud. This incredible woman seemed perfect for the job. She had an aura of positivity that he found entrancing. "Is Nicole your sister?" He asked politely. "Yes." Anna responded. Her face lit up at the mere mention of her little sister. John found himself wishing that he had that kind of relationship with his brother.

"Well, I hope Nicole and Thea can become friends in the near future." He remarked teasingly. "It would be a shame if they disliked each other, especially now that you're working for me."  
Anna let out a gasp. "Does that mean I have the job?"  
John chuckled, finding her excitement adorable. "Yes, it does mean you have the job." He dialled the front desk. "Gwen please could you send all the other candidates home. I've found the perfect woman for the job." He noticed how Anna shivered at the innocent compliment. Surely, she must receive them all the time? Everyone must compliment her. Why she looked so embarrassed, John had no idea.

"When can you start?" The words flew out of John's mouth before he could stop them, and he winced at how eager it sounded.  
"How about Friday?" Anna suggested. "Then we will have time to get ready."  
"That sounds perfect. You could come on Thursday evening, and have dinner with us. I don't want it to be awkward for you and Thea." The thought of Anna and Thea getting along made John happy, and he had no doubt that they would. Anna had blown him away with her professionalism, but she also seemed soft and kind. He knew she would be exceptionally responsible, and dedicated to her job. "I'll show you out." John muttered, before walking Anna to the door. "It was a pleasure meeting you Miss. Smith."  
"Please, call me Anna."  
"Alright, Anna."  
"It was lovely to meet you to Mr Bates."  
"Please, call me John." He smirked, humouring her.

* * *

Anna walked out of the building on cloud nine. She had got the job! For weeks she had waited for her silver lining, and now it was presented to her on a silver platter. She pulled out her phone and clicked on Daisy's contact. It had only dialled three times before Daisy picked up. "How did it go?"  
"It went really well! I got the job!"  
Daisy's high pitched squeal could be heard from across London. "Oh my gosh, well done. Drinks on me tonight! We're going dancing! I'll call Edith, Sybil and Mary."  
"Okay Daisy, but I don't know why you're so excited. You just lost another flatmate. I'll be moving into John's house soon."  
"Well, that's the other bit of good news. Will and I are going to move in together. He asked me this morning." This time it was Anna who was squealing. Several passers by looked at her strangely, but she didn't care. "Congratulations Daisy, that's fantastic. Give Will my love. We really do need to go out tonight. I'll meet you at seven?"  
"Yeah, do you mind where we go?"  
"Surprise me." Anna remembered what had happened the last time she had said that. "But no strip clubs."  
"Honestly Anna, you think I'm much racier than I actually am." Daisy chuckled.  
"Do you not remember new years eve 2013?" Questioned Anna, letting out a playful giggle.  
"I can't actually believe that you **can** remember that Anna. Were you not as drunk as the rest of us? I probably wouldn't remember what had happened if Sybil hadn't taken so many photos."  
"Goodbye Daisy." Anna hung up the phone and put it in her pocket.

She walked into the Starbucks happily. "Good day Anna?" Joe Molesly, one of the baristas, called out to her. The two of them used to be good friends, but things became awkward after Joe asked Anna on a date- and she declined. "Yeah thanks Joe. I'll have my usual thanks." While she was waiting for her coffee, Anna checked her phone for messages. She was surprised at how many she had received. The first was of Mary:

 **I'm glad to hear that you got the job. It's a little weird that you'll be living with John though, since I've known him forever. Daisy says that we're doing drinks tonight, sounds good. Are you letting her choose where we go, because if so you make poor decisions. Do you remember new years eve 2013, because I certainly don't.  
Much love -M**

Sybil:

 **YAY YOU GOT THE JOB! I'LL SEE YOU TONIGHT! XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Edith:

 **I'm happy you got the job Anna. Congratulations are in order. Marigold sends her love. x**

There was one off an unknown number. Anna blinked a few times before clicking on it.

 **Hello Anna. I'm just checking I have the correct number. I'll text you my address on Thursday. - John.**

Anna couldn't help but smile at the text. John seemed like and ideal employer. There was a kindness in his eyes, and his daughter seemed adorable. Anna had only seen the photo that Mary had shown her, but the girl looked adorable in it. She had curly brown hair, and green eyes, but not emerald green. The seven year old looked like autumn. That was the only way to describe her. Anna was actually excited about this job. Previously, she had worked as a waitress in various different places, and as a receptionist. None of these positions had worked out. When Daisy fell out with her previous roommate, Ivy, she took Anna in until she got back on her feet. Anna was very grateful towards Daisy, and the kindness she had received from all her friends. Looking after Nicole had been expensive, and Anna was never well off to begin with.

* * *

It seemed the faster Anna ran, the more her head hurt. Usually, strenuous exercise would cure her headaches, but today it was just making it worse. She had promised to get drinks with the girls tonight, so she wanted to be able to give them her full attention. It would look so rude if she ditched the celebration, especially now she was sharing it with Daisy. Mary had told her to go to a doctor with her headaches, but Anna didn't want to make a fuss. The treatment would probably be super expensive anyway, and she didn't have that much money. Maybe she could review the situation again once she had a steady income. For now, running and aspirins would have to do.

The dress looked quite nice on her, but it was a little too revealing. Anna hadn't worn revealing since she was in university. She hadn't intended to wear it again, but this dress seemed to call to her. It was a light grey strapless dress, that fell to about mid thigh. She would probably never wear it again, but it seemed suitable for tonight. Sybil would probably wear it at some point. The youngest of Anna's friends liked to dress to shock. Sybil's father had been absolutely mortified when Sybil showed up to a charity gala wearing a black fitted jump suit. Anna's new dress wasn't scandalous, just short.

It was on nights like this that Anna was glad she lived with Daisy. When her friend was completely drunk, Anna was able to escort her home without there being too much inconvenience. Girls nights would be a little more difficult when Anna had moved out and Will had moved in. Still, Anna decided that the other girls would all have to take it in turns to get Daisy home safely, Anna had been doing it for years.

Her hair was curled into neat little ringlets, her makeup was complete, and her dress looked quite nice. All Anna needed was Daisy's stamp of approval before they left. She stepped out into the living room and took in Daisy's appearance. "You look good." They both said at the same time, before bursting into a fit of giggles. Both Anna and Daisy were raised in the north, so they had bonded over similar childhoods and confusion whilst finding their way around London. "Are you ready to go?" Daisy dared Anna.  
"Well, no but I don't think I have a say in the matter." Anna joked back.

* * *

 **A/N Hi... this is my first fanfiction. I hope it wasn't to bad. I will try to update regularly, but I don't know how easy that will be. I definitely won't be able to update next week, because I am away and can't take my laptop with me. Please let me know what you think about my story in the reviews. xx**


End file.
